Abclove: Tragico
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: Abclove T /// "Cuando llegaron los paramédicos, le preguntaron, pero estaba ausente… de repente diviso a lo lejos a aquel maldito hombre, le arrancaría los ojos, le sacaría las entrañas, las anudaría y se las enviaría a sus familiares."


**Niguno de los personajes me pertenecen... ¬¬Uu**

Escenas de **ALTO **contenido erotico... relacion **CHICOXCHICO**

Con la participación de "**UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe**"and"**Dakota Boticcelli**"

**AbcLove** Presenta:

El abecedario al estilo **SasuNaru**

**--[T]—**

**DE "TRAGICO"**

**AUTOR: DAKOTA BOTICELLI**

* * *

**_"Hasta el perro de mi vecino aulla cuando no te ve, pero no te confundas soy yo el que aulla"_**

**_Dako._**

* * *

Dos pieles contrastadas en un íntimo apretón de manos. Una extremidad tratando de brindar todo el apoyo posible, la otra flácida, como su dueño, casi inconsciente.

El trataba de seguir el veloz movimiento de la camilla, pero se le hacia algo tan lejano e imposible.

Todo era un caos, como si las agujas del reloj se detuvieran de pronto, y su tic tac hiciera un lento recorrido, hacia el lado contrario.

Alguien trata de brindarle atención médica, de detenerlo; hay sangre en su rostro al igual que en su ropa, las manos le tiemblan, inseguras de lo que vendrá. Por un segundo pierde la noción de todo, queda en blanco. Un grito de dolor hace que reaccione, y trata por todos sus medios seguir esa voz, sus pies se mueven por inercia, es imparable, como cause de rio que pretende desembocar en el ancho mar.

Cada vez se acerca más a la puerta de metal, alguien le dice que pare, que necesita ayuda, pero sigue sordo a todo que no tengan que ver con el. No siente dolor, la euforia del momento le impide padecer de algo.

Como perdigones, la imágenes vuelven a su mente, recuerda todo con perfecta nitidez, lo que debió ser algo perfecto, no resulto sino trágico, inolvidable, pero trágico.

A pocos metros de llegar a la platinada puerta, la cual veía lejana y gigante, callo de rodillas, ya sin fuerzas, justo a los pies de dos guardias de seguridad y una enfermera, que creía conocer, que de igual forma le impedirían el paso, completamente agotado, dio un alarido de dolor, y cayo desmayado.

**--SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS----SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—**

En la inmaculada estancia todo parecía estar en constante movimiento, todo en perfecta sincronía.

En el lugar se encontraban alrededor de seis enfermeras, y un médico, además del paciente, por supuesto, quién no dejaba de exclamar un nombre.

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-** le preguntó el cirujano, tratando de mantenerlo despierto para realizarle más fácilmente las serie de exámenes que tenían en mente.

**-¿Sabes que te pasó?-** cuestionó nuevamente, indagando así cualquier síntoma de perdida de memoria o problema cerebral.

**-Sas… Sasuke- **era lo único que salía de esa ensangrentada boca.

**-**_**Maldición Naruto**_**- **dijo para sus adentros -** Estado-** pidió, ya que entro de último, necesitaba más información.

Al enterarse salió como un ciclón a atender esa emergencia, no importaba cuantas discusiones hayan tenido, no pondría atención a cuantas veces lo ha llamado o dejado recado, sin recibir respuesta alguna, en aquel momento no era de trascendencia cuantas peleas, lo relevante era salvar aquello mas importante de la persona más importante para el.

Salvaría a Naruto, sin importar como.

**-Nombre Uzumaki Naruto, de 22 años de edad, accidente de transito, arrollado por transportista ebrio; ya se le hicieron rayos x, tiene 3 costillas astilladas, un brazo fracturado, y aparente herida craneal**- hablo una enfermera.

Era menos grave de lo que se veía, lo que si le preocupaba era ese golpe en la cabeza, podría complicarse.

**-Pásenlo a la camilla, para dirigirlo a neuro y estabilizarlo-** pidió el Uchiha mayor, mientras una de las enfermeras lo preparaba, poniéndole los guantes y acomodándole la bata azul.

El rubio soltó un grito lastimero cuando fue removido de la camilla, sus fracturas colapsaron.

**-Enfermera ubique al anestesiólogo, debemos localizar esa hemorragia, **- exclamó, luego de palpar el área del abdomen, un poco abultada, notando inmediatamente la intranquilidad del rubio. **–Escalpelo, vamos a abrirlo-**

**-No hemos detectado ninguna Uchiha-san -** habló el otro medico que se encontraba allí, recibiendo del nombrado una mirada gélida, capaz de dejar sin aliento hasta a la persona mas parsimoniosa y alegre.

**- En camino-** dijo la confiada enfermera, haciendo caso omiso del segundo al mando.

Al rubio, aun algo consciente, todo le daba vuelta, por un segundo no supo quien era.

**-Estarás bien, cuñadito-** susurro ante el oído enrojecido por la sangre seca.

Alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos, era Sasuke o eso se imaginaba, quien se ahogaba gritando y en un efímero movimiento, sus labios pronunciaron nuevamente ese enloquecedor nombre, después de eso, la infinita tranquilidad.

**SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS— SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—**

Una enfermera se encargaba de suturar las pequeñas heridas, después de que un medico le revisara y llegara a la conclusión de que eran solo heridas superficiales, solo rasguños, toda esa sangre no le pertenecía.

**-Sasuke ¿estás bien?, ¿aun no me reconoces?-** habló alarmada Sakura, quien era la encargada de cocerle una abertura en el brazo izquierdo.

**-¿Qué hare… si?...-** preguntó con la mirada y la voz idas, como si se expresara sin hablar, mirara sin mirar.

**-El estará bien, el mejor medico lo esta atendiendo, el dará lo mejor, por ti…-** dijo sonriéndole y acariciándole la mejilla.

Aquellas palabras lograron ser un ancla para que se mantuviera un poco más en la realidad… sabia que la anterior frase eran cuchillo de doble filo, se refería a Naruto y a la vez hablaba de su hermano, hablaba de aquel ser con el que fue inequitativo… pero lamentablemente no era perfecto como quería dar a entender, el miedo a su pasado podía mas que el, algo que envidiaba de su rubio, quien enfrentaba cualquier suceso, con la frente en alto y esa sonrisa cálida.

Asintió, debía ser fuerte, por el, por su futuro.

**-Ya le avise a todos, estarán por llegar, así te harán compañía, y te darán apoyo-** dijo la ojiverde haciendo amago de irse, cuando sintió una fría mano alrededor de su muñeca.

**-Lo… lo siento, he sido injusto contigo, un idiota… gracias**- dijo algo dificultoso, no se le daba nada bien disculparse, ni siquiera se le daba bien ser amable.

**-Tranquilo, pero hay algo que no te perdono, ni te perdonare jamás-** dijo seria

El moreno por un momento bajo la cabeza, cualquier cosa que le dijera lo aceptaría, había sido un idiota, debió hacerle caso a Naruto, si hubiese dejado su orgullo junto a su vieja vida, tal vez esto no habría pasado… ¿tal vez?, no, esto no habría pasado, se aseguro mentalmente.

Sakura le levanto el rostro y le beso dulcemente la frente…

**-Aunque lo se todo, por ser la mejor amiga de Itachi, no tengo nada que echarte en cara, solo que no me invitaras a la boda, Naruto es alguien muy importante para mi, como tu lo eres para Itachi; que me dejaras de tratar cuando te enteraste que conocía a tu hermano fue un golpe bajo-** hablo con parsimonia, y sin ningún ápice de molestia.

**-Es mi culpa… es mi culpa-** dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

A Sakura se le partía el corazón verlo así, sumido en esa tristeza, Sasuke era "Dobedependiente" como el mismo se catalogaba en momentos de broma, si le llegara a pasar algo al rubio, seguro no lo superaría, pues era ese ser hiperactivo y amable quien lo saco del agujero de odio en el que antes se encontraba.

**-Es mi culpa Sakura, dis… discutimos… peleamos por que yo le había dado mi palabra de invitarte a ti y a Itachi y trataba de convencerme de que viera a mi hermano hoy antes de irnos de viaje, pero no lo hice, ¡Maldición! - **dijo con todo el sentimiento de culpa que podría albergar, mientras apretaba maquiavélicamente los nudillos.

**-No lo es, no puedes culparte, ahora descansa, tu hermano lo esta operando-** su voz fue dulce pero rotunda…

**-Espe…-** trato de decir, pero ya la peli rosa no estaba, en lugar de ella venían todos sus amigos algo alterados.

La primera en abrazarlo fue Hinata, ya no le parecía raro ese comportamiento alocado en ella, pues hacia mucho que había superado su timidez con aquellos más cercanos…

**-Gracias -** dijo melancólicamente… Siendo lo suficientemente directo como para que no le hicieran repartírselo.

**-Somos tus amigos, en las buenas y en las malas allí estaremos-** respondió Ino, que fue una de las ultimas en entrar en la habitación, seguido de Shikamaru y Gaara.

**-¡Ya va! ¿Ese es Sasuke?... ¿Qué hiciste con el agrio bastardo?-** hablo Sai con unos lentes de sol debido a la resaca, tratando de relajar la situación… recibiendo de Sakura, que volvía de nuevo a la estancia, un golpazo, que por las caras de dolor del moreno, no era ningún cuento de hadas.

**-Sasuke-** retomo la palabra la ojiverde **–No hay motivos para que sigas aquí, deberán estar en la sala de espera, síganme- **dijo seriamente, todos tragaron grueso, no recordaban que la peli rosa se expresara tan adusta en su trabajo, ella noto el ambiente tenso, así que sonrió… **-no hay de que preocuparse chicos, Naruto ya no corre peligro- **todos suspiraron aliviados y rieron, lo peor había pasado.

**-Pero aun esta delicado, Sasuke el medico al mando te dará información más tarde-** exclamó para salir lentamente del lugar… **-Por aquí, estarán mas cómodos- **

Sasuke cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y no correr como un poseso a donde se encontraba su rubio.

**

* * *

****---FLASH BACK---**

* * *

Era una hermosa noche, estaban todos celebrando la reciente boda.

Había encontrado buenos amigos, estabilidad económica y lo más importante, el amor, algo que jamás, dado su personalidad, se había imaginado.

El moreno por un minuto dio las gracias, por todo lo que poseía, pero sabía que aun le faltaba algo, arreglar las cosas con su hermano, al que había odiado injustamente, al que le negó el apoyo cuando mas lo necesitó, siempre se arrepentiría de eso.

Naruto era su alegría, su parte loca, su entusiasmo, en fin lo era todo, su total opuesto, su mundo. Solo de pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina, por que depender de alguien sentimentalmente, no estaba en sus planes.

Sonrió, solo una mínima sonrisa, de esas casi imperceptibles por el ojo humano.

**-Quien se ríe solo, de sus picardías se acuerda-** dijo el rubio con una pequeña venita celosa palpitante en su frente, pero con una sonrisa zorruna, de esas que movían el suelo por donde caminaba Sasuke.

**-Tal vez-** respondió para picarle, haciendo que la anterior venita bronceada palpitara más de prisa y creciera, erradicando la sonrisa de su portador.

Luego lo halo hacia el, aun sabiendo que el rubio solo actuaba, no le molestaba, es mas, le gustaba esa expresión de desconcierto que mostraba Naruto al enojarse, una expresión infantil, que adoraba_. ¿De verdad dijo eso?..._

**-Ya las quiero poner en práctica**- le dijo confidencialmente Sasuke al oído, al mismo tiempo en que lamia suavemente el lóbulo y paseaba sus pálidas manos por aquella espalda ancha.

Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron, cobraron vida propia, en momentos como estos extrañaba a aquel Sasuke apenado, callado y sumiso que era al principio de la relación.

**-¡He creado a un Monstro lujurioso!-** expresó con el rostro abstraído en la expresión dramática mas falsa.

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo, esta vez abiertamente, algo que solo Naruto veía, y de vez en cuando, solo ese hiperactivo y revoltoso hombre se encargaba de robarle esas sonrisas "quita alientos" como el mismo las llamaba.

El moreno, aprovechando que había embobado al ojiazul por unos segundos, le agarro las manos para besarlo fogosamente, mordiendo el labio inferior para adentrarse sin permiso en ese acogedor lugar, indagando todo su interior, recibiendo como premio un ahogado gemido.

**-¿Te parece si nos vamos?-** habló de nuevo el rubio, se le notaba ansioso… ya quería irse de luna de miel, y saber que tanto había planeado el moreno, que según lo iba a dejar sin habla…

**-Ya era hora- **Apremió con algo de desdén.

Uniendo sus labios nuevamente mientras se iban alejando del lugar aun sin separarse, escuchando los gritos y palabras poco elocuentes de sus amigos "algo" ebrios.

Un mustang morado les esperaba, Naruto echo una gran carcajada, pero no por que había bebido, es más ni siquiera probo bocado, sino por el mensaje que había en vidrio posterior del auto…

"**Dobedependiente"**

Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro, típica manera de dar gracias en su relación…

**-¿Qué? ¿Te imaginabas que pondría un ridículo lazo?-** soltó con sorna y su peculiar mediana sonrisa suprema.

El rubio lo abrazo por la espalda, besando el níveo cuello, recibiendo aquel gutural sonido, que lograba hipnotizarlo.

No había un "gracias" un "te amo", no hacia falta, ellos lo sabían de sobra, las acciones valían mas que mil palabras.

-**Dime teme, ¿Qué tienes para mi?-** pregunto besando nuevamente el cuello ajeno, tratando de sacar información…

**-Ya tengo todo organizado, la luna de miel será perfecta**- dijo con parsimonia, sin detenerse en detalles, matando de la curiosidad al rubio.

**-¡No es justo! -** gritó separándose bruscamente del cuerpo del Uchiha, poniendo su cara de molestia, morritos y ojos vidriosos y recibiendo un bufido por parte del otro.

**-Con esa cara no lograras nada conmigo ahora- **

**-Es que debimos separar los días, tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones, no es justo que tú lo planees todo-**

**-¿Qué?... y que pase como la ultima vez-** Expreso Sasuke mientras un escalofríos le recorría la espinal dorsal, evocando la vez que por la mala memoria del rubio, terminaron viajando en clase popular a Venecia… y hospedados en un hostal de mal a muerte, donde el ojiazul termino intoxicado con lasaña.

**-Solo fue un pequeño error… Bueno un "pequeño" gran error-** apremió rápidamente, rascándose la mejilla, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

**-Ya esta todo listo dobe, no debes preocuparte-** sentencio Sasuke, mientras subía al auto, seguido de Naruto, a quién le tocaba conducir…

El rubio puso cara de pocos amigos, pero asintió, total, cuando algo se instalaba en aquella multifacética mente, nada lo detenía.

**-¡Naruto ve al frente!-** gritó alterado el moreno, al ver que el rubio solo lo miraba a el.

**-Jeje lo siento-** dijo con rostro apenado, pero es que se le hacia imposible despegar sus traviesos ojos de aquel nacarado cuerpo.

**-¿Oh es que quieres que fallezcamos antes de consumar el matrimonio?- **manifestó Sasuke con voz seductoramente ronca, haciendo que imágenes calientes pasaran fugazmente por sus mentes.

**-Mira que me has hecho esperar mucho-** opinó de nuevo, haciendo que la mano del ojiazul que tenia en el volante temblara, para luego rascarse la nuca, en un gesto de "ya sabes, invenciones mías".

Pues una de las clausulas de su relación era nada de sexo hasta el matrimonio, explícitamente impuesta por Naruto, ósea que no habían llegado a las grandes ligas, por decirlo en otras palabras, aunque de ves en cuando si habían arrumacos y leves rozadas.

**-Si lo hubiésemos echo antes hoy no seria especial ttebayo-** exclamó el rubio, con una de sus mas hermosa sonrisas, haciéndole sentir un hormigueo delicioso al azabache en la entrepierna.

**-Yo lo hubiese echo especial-**

**-¿Ah, si?-**

**-Si-** Apremió rotundamente – ¡**Detén el auto!-** gritó acelerado, ya no aguantaba más… debía poseerlo, ahora.

**-¿Estás loco Sasuke teme?-** le devolvió el grito, el rubio estaba histérico, pues casi le dio al único auto que pasaba por allí. Estaba sorprendido de que el moreno perdiera la compostura, además no quería pasar su primera noche de casados en prisión por colisionar. Estaciono frente a un McDonald cerrado, pues era de madrugada, esta vía no era muy transitada, solo algunos camiones y en temporada.

Pero no le dio tiempo de agregar nada, por que ya el moreno lo tenia aprisionado contra el asiento, pues en un ágil y anticipado movimiento ya lo había reclinado a mas no poder, quedando prácticamente acostado sobre el rubio, y sentado en sus caderas.

**-Sasu… Sasuke-** propinó en prácticamente un susurro cargado de deseo y desenfreno al sentir como el moreno con los ojos fijos en sus zafiros, de un empujón lo envió al asiento trasero, para estar más cómodos, comento con la mirada.

Rozó con su húmeda y caliente lengua su pecho moreno mas lentamente, tratando de desesperarlo… mientras que sus manos, juguetonas manos, viajaban hacia las extremidades inferiores, palpando sobre el jean, tocando todo a su paso…

¡MALDICION! Se odiaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser… ¿Cómo se le ocurría poner esa condición?... ¿Estaba mas idiota o con problemas mentales cuando se le ocurrió?... ¡Por Buda! Si esto era el cielo, sentía arañar el paraíso cuando el moreno tocaba el lugar justo, o lamia con demasía…

Solo de pensarlo y se le ponía dura, más aun.

Así que cambio de posiciones, recibiendo un gruñido y algún forcejeo. Controló un poco la situación luego de arrancarle la camisa, mientras besaba el lactoso pecho…

**-¿Tantos años de frugalidad te han puesto ansioso, dobe?-** dijo con aquella sonrisa que tanto odiaba y amaba Naruto, una total controversia, como era todo en su relación… eran frio y caliente, alegre y gruñón, revoltoso y organizado, transparente y turbio…

No pudo seguir sonriendo, por que el rubio tomaba en su boca uno de sus rosáceos botones, lamiéndolo y haciéndole gemir por la sorpresa…

**-¿Decías?-** sonrió triunfal, mientras que seguía endureciendo a las ya rojillas tetillas…

Fue bajando lentamente, posicionándose sobre sus marcados músculos dorsales, metiendo su lengua en el agujerito que marcaba la mitad de aquel cuerpo.

Aquellos suspiros si que le hacían desvariar, ambos sudaban, se rozaban sin cesar, besaban, probaban…

**-¿Estas seguro de…?-** Sasuke dejo la pregunta en el aire, no quería presionarlo, y sabia que hacerlo en un auto, cuando te esperaba una lujosa habitación en un magnifico hotel, no le haría sentir mejor, pero tenia seguro que ni el ni el rubio aguantarían un poco mas, el deseo estaba tatuado en aquellas pupilas y no quería ni imaginarse como se veían las suyas.

El rubio solo sonrió, de esas "muestra dentadura" que harían suspirar hasta al mas gélido de los hombres. Trago con dificultad.

Naruto se levanto, quedando arrodillados ambos en el asiento, frente a frente, luz contra noche, sol contra luna.

Se acerco a su oído lentamente, depositando antes un casto beso en la incolora mejilla.

**-Confió en ti**- dijo algo pensativo pero con tono decidido y le agarro el rostro con ambas manos, para que le mirara con esos ónices inquietantes.

No podía negarlo esa visión lo ponía y mucho, ver a Naruto, un ser de naturaleza intranquila, verlo tan ensimismado, sonrojado y sudado, lo ponía realmente caliente…

**-Tómame-** expresó nuevamente, soltando aquel nacarado rostro, para voltear la mirada, no importaba el sitio, mientras no fuesen ese par de calizas oscuras, que parecían leerle la mente.

Se quedo sin aliento…

Beso con lentitud esos labios ya algo rojizos, los beso con dedicación, demostrando más que simple deseo, demostrando todo aquello que no le salía en palabras, por que aunque ya su rubio le había dicho en algunas ocasiones especiales que lo amaba, el nunca, por más que quería, pero se encargaba de hacérselo saber, no con palabras, pero si con actos.

A Naruto ese beso le sabía a necesidad.

Este otro a devoción, el siguiente fue tierno… Dándole paso paulatino al frenesí.

Saboreo todo su cuerpo, Naruto gemía sin control alguno, sin vergüenza, sin pudor… aquello era hacer el amor, ahora lo entendía… ¿Cómo es posible que con el mínimo roce sintiera su piel arder?... tenia una errónea conjetura sobre el sexo, la veía vacía, una sensación de momento, pero al experimentarla dio con todo lo contrario, sentía como si todos aquellos roces, todas aquellas caricias y sonidos obscenos lo acompañarían hasta el final de sus días, en un libidinoso recuerdo.

Ahora eran tres dígitos los que se movían incesantes en aquel acalorado interior, movía lento y rápido copiando a las futuras embestidas, los cuales sacaban los ronroneos mas exquisitos del ojiazul; lo sentía lo suficiente preparado para su potente invasión, se posiciono frente a el, tratando de ser extra cuidadoso, introdujo la rosada punta aplicándose antes un poco del pre semen del rubio como lubricante, estaba sudando, y algo nervioso, lo ultimo que quería era hacer cabrear al Uzumaki y dormir en la sala una semana.

**-Esta…re bien, haz…lo ya no soy nin…guna nenaza teme-** dijo como pudo Naruto, quien había notado la duda en aquellos orbes.

Segundos después enterró sus uñas en aquellos hombros, o gritaría, ¡valla mierda! Si que le había dolido, hasta sintió un par de lagrimas revelarse contra su voluntad, le faltaba el aire, era incomodo, ya no se sentía propio, era de alguien mas… era de Sasuke. Eso le lleno de una abundante felicidad, haciendo que el momento desagradable pasara, inundando su garganta de sonidos subidos de tono.

Embestidas lentas, pero arrebatadoras, rápidas pero profundas, ¡Lo volvería loco!, si hasta prefería que le pusieran luego una camisa de fuerza, pero dejar de sentir en ese momento, ¡JAMAS!...

Su interior era realmente cálido, embobante… delicioso, cada anillo le oprimía mas con cada estocada, quería llegar lo mas profundo, quería que solo fuera suyo… aunque lo sentía, era de el y de nadie mas…

Agarro el miembro del rubio, que pedía con señales de humos atención, lo tomo con una de sus manos, y masajeo con el mismo vaivén del las rotundas movidas.

Estaban por llegar al final… sentían que se le salían los ojos, que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, que su mundo giraba con movimientos envician tés.

Acalorados y respirando inconscientemente, pues casi olvidaban cómo hacerlo… Moreno sobre rubio… abrazados. Sasuke hizo amago de levantarse, pues era algo pesado, pero una morena mano lo detuvo, quería sentirlo, olerlo, tocarlo. Jamás se cansaría, era su droga…

**-Maldicion teme-** dijo entrecortado el rubio…

**-¿Sucede algo?-** preguntó contrariado, pues el rubio pareció disfrutarlo, un ápice de dudas creció rápido en su mente, como la hierva mala.

**-Si algo muy malo, ¡me odio, Sasuke!... Negarme, negarte a ti esto, fui un tirano-** expresó realmente enojado…** -Que egoísta fui… un idiota, un insensato, un… un…- **No pudo terminar, pues el moreno lo había besado, lentamente, deleitándose de su sabor.

**-Si ya se que eres un idiota, pero tal vez si me lo hubieras puesto fácil, no estuviéramos aquí, tu sabes que me aburro rápido-** dijo mirando esos mares revoltosos, como su dueño, sonriéndole, afectivamente, ¡dos sonrisas en un día! Se estaba volviendo un blandón.

El rubio volteo los ojos indignado, pero debía aceptarlo, el teme era un Casanova, jamás duraba con alguien mas de dos semanas… si acaso un mes.

**-Tu fuiste diferentes, te resististe a mi, superaste los limites que conocía, me amarraste a ti- **¡Ya cállate! Reprimía una vocecita en su mente, debía mejorar su estado sentimental post coito, el no era de esos que hablaban mucho, prefería demostrar aquello que le arraigaba en el pecho, pues si algo le había enseñado la parte cruel de la vida, era a no creer en todo lo que le decían.

**-Que sensible te pones… ¿Qué pasara si te toco aquí?-** dijo el rubio, mientras traviesamente pasó uno de sus dedos por toda la espalda del moreno, sacando un gemido del Uchiha.

**-¡Maldición Naruto no hagas eso!-**expresó, riendo bajamente, mientras que el Uzumaki se hacia con su espalda. Se detuvo en una cicatriz, una extraña, que le traía malos recuerdos de su infancia.

**-Sabes yo nunca te he exigido que me cuentes nada, es tu vida, pero me parece egoísta que cargues tu solo ese dolor… ahora somos dos ¿Qué sucedió con Itachi, por que no lo invitaste a la boda?... Sakura me va a matar-** trató de ser franco y directo, no le gustaba dar vueltas a los asuntos…

Ese fue un golpe bajo… pero tenia razón, Naruto confiaba plenamente en el, le conto hasta su mas intimo secreto, aunque había sido por decisión propia, agradecía la convicción que ponía en el, se enteraría al fin y al cabo.

**-Itachi mato a mis padres, o eso fue lo que me hicieron creer, detrás de todo eso estuvo mi tío, Madara, a la final el mismo confesó, pero después de eso, no volví a hablar con el, por miedo a que me recriminara no visitarlo en el año que estuvo en prisión injustamente, soy un cobarde lo se-** apremió mientras escondía los ojos detrás de su flequillo, como cuando era niño, como aquel infante que cuando jugaba el escondite se tapaba el rostro, creyendo que así nadie lo notaría, pensando que se haría invisible.

**-Errar es de humanos, pero es de necios no enfrentar las cosas, solo se hacen daño, tu por negarte y el por no acercarse directamente, ¿Creías que no lo sabía? Solo espere hasta el mejor momento para hablarlo, para apoyarte, y como tu bueno y amable esposo ayudarte-** al pronunciar la dichosa palabra sentía como su estomago se colmaba de sensaciones varias, pero gratas.

**-Gracias- **pronunció, besándolo delicadamente,

**-Hacen los monos teme, ¿harás algo por mi?-** y lo abrazo fuertemente, besándole la frente…

**-¿Qué?-** dijo secamente, pensando en una sola frase "por ti lo que sea"

**-Iras a una cita, con tu hermano, mañana, mejor dicho en unas horas, en el restaurante del hotel donde nos alojaremos antes de irnos de viaje- **

**-No, no, no y no iré a ningún lado- **

**- ¿Y toda esa cháchara que acabas de soltar?... no me digas que vas a permitir que te crea un gatito asustadizo- **soltó con sorna…

**-No me convencerás-**

**-Pues si no vas no viajare contigo, no habrá luna de miel, no habrá noches de sexo desenfrenado y salvaje-** dijo mostrando cara de que poco le importaba, buscando su ropa desprendidas por algún lugar del auto.

El moreno estaba que aceptaba, solo con la última frase lo habría convencido de lo que sea, pero… pero aun tenía miedo… Si había algo que temía más que a la soledad era al rechazo, una conllevaba a la otra… ¿Curioso?...

Al no recibir respuesta el rubio bajo del auto, dispuesto a tomar un taxi e irse a su apartamento, con cada paso se le desprendía un poco del alma, le arrancaban con un rastrillo parte de su corazón, pero sabia que hacía lo correcto.

Estaba pensando en posibilidades, Si aceptaba tal vez recuperaría a su hermano, y estaría felizmente con Naruto, si se negaba los perdería a ambos, ¿Era idiota o que?... salió despavorido del auto en busca del rubio, debía, bebía…

En eso noto que el ojiazul –como algo raro- andaba cruzando la autopista en las nubes, con cara abatida.

Una gandola de madera venia a paso firme, zigzagueando de carril, notoriamente perdido.

El moreno sintió vértigo, se sintió morir en ese mismo instante, corrió y corrió lo que sus piernas le daban, mientras gritaba, desesperado…

En eso el rubio volteo, sonriendo… por que si Sasuke lo había seguido quería decir que aceptaría la cita, en ese efímero segundo fue feliz. Pero al ver la angustia plasmada en esos ojos miro a ambos lados, estaba perdido, el camión iba directamente hacia el…

Un sonido terrible, llantas friccionando como posesas con el pavimento, un golpe seco.

Salió de su ensoñación, no quería perderlo así, ¡era su culpa!

Tenía miedo de lo que podría ver, no aguantaría otro golpe cruel.

Frente a el yacía un rubio inconsciente, en una posición terrible.

Miedo, sentía miedo, ganas de matar, ganas de morir.

Se acerco como alma que lleva el diablo, implorando a los dioses en los que alguna vez confió que no le arrebataran nuevamente esta felicidad.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, ¡como le pesaban! ¡Huy huy! le dolía todo, ¿Dónde estaba?

Un curioso llamo a emergencias, hasta se podía oír a la ambulancia, no tardaría en llegar.

Sasuke estaba en el suelo arrodillado frente a un adolorido Naruto, que solo abrió los ojos, para luego desmayarse nuevamente.

Se estaba negando a sentir, como alguna vez lo hizo cuando murieron sus padres, escondiéndose detrás de mascaras de diferentes catálogos. La sangre de Naruto le lleno el cuerpo, pues por segundo se puso sobre el, sersoriandose de que respiraba… es lo único real que hizo, luego lo observaba, y paseaba sus manos por aquella cara hermosa, como pintada por Botticelli.

Cuando llegaron los paramédicos, le preguntaron, pero estaba ausente… de repente diviso a lo lejos a aquel maldito hombre, le arrancaría los ojos, le sacaría las entrañas, las anudaría y se las enviaría a sus familiares.

Corrió hacia el, crujiendo los nidillos en el acto, golpeo y golpeo al hombre, hasta que los paramédicos y algunos transeúntes lo sostuvieron…

Se calmo cuando observo que montaban a Naruto en una ambulancia, con algunos rasguños se fue con el.

* * *

**---FIN FLASH BACK---**

* * *

Les conto a sus amigos, quienes lo escucharon pacíficamente hasta que Gaara lo agarro por la camisa manchada de sangre, ya seca…

**-Si le pasa algo no lo cuentas, Uchiha-** dijo para soltarlo rápidamente, eso si se lo esperaba, Gaara era el mejor amigo del rubio, era por llamarlo de alguna manera, su única familia.

**-Ya Gaara así no ayudaremos a Naruto en nada-** replicó Ino, alterada, no le echaba toda la culpa al Uchiha, sabia muy bien lo insensato que era el rubio al caminar, al respirar.

**-Que problemático, pero Ino tiene razón, todo sabemos lo distraído que es Naruto-** respondió Shikamaru tratando de reconfortar abrazando a una desconsolada Hinata. También preocupado por la aparente tranquilidad que mostraba el Uchiha, temía que fuese a explotar de un momento a otro, sabia que esta era la situación que menos podría soportar.

**-Es mi responsabilidad, y si le pasa algo, te evitare las molestias-** expresó Sasuke mirando fijamente al pelirojo…

Todos aguardaron silencio más por la persona que acaba de entrar que por el crudo comentario.

**-No hagas conjeturas apresuradas, recuerda quien lo atendió-** Habló Itachi, mientras iba a paso lento a la habitación de espera…

Sasuke al igual que todos se levantaron rápidamente, ansiosos.

**- La mayoría de las heridas no son graves, esta fuera de peligro, aunque le hemos extirpado el 25 porciento de su hígado, tiene un brazo fracturado, tres costillas muy sensibles… y**- dijo tratando de mantener la calma, esto no sabia si era del todo malo… todo depende.

**-¿Y que?-** pregunto con cara de póker el pelirojo.

**-Tiene una seria herida en la parte lateral del cerebro, no sabremos que tan mala es hasta que despierte, Sasuke debo preguntarte algunas cosas… Ven conmigo-** expresó sin dar cabida a dudas, había que obedecer.

Caminaron en silencio…

Ya en la oficina estaban sentados uno frente al otro, mirándose seriamente, el menor siempre evitaba mirarlo mucho rato… el aire lo asfixiaba ¿Oh era la culpa?...

**-¡Esta bien lo acepto! - **Explotó** -Me equivoque, debí confiar en ti que eres mi hermano, en vez de creer en esa alimaña de Madara, debí aceptar tu vocación, debí… debí… lo siento, lo siento de verdad-** dijo con los sentimientos a flor de piel, soltando todas esas palabras que se le clavaban como espinas en su esófago.

**-Eras muy joven, pero si creí que eras mas suspicaz, tonto hermano menor, tardaste tanto en venir a mi, tengo años tratando de hablar contigo, siempre me rehuías ¿Te doy asco por que no quise seguir con las empresas? ¿Ya no te importo?... lastima que te tengo en frente en una circunstancia como esta, Naruto estando delicado-** comentó lentamente mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro, algo cansado, pues no acostumbraba a gastar tanta saliva, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

**-Lo peor es que lo se, siempre lo supe, que eras sincero, pero tu sabes aquello que mas temo.- **suspiró** -¿Pero estará bien?...-** preguntó con voz ansiosa.

**-Ya hablaremos de eso.- **Hizó una pausa tratando de mantener la compostura, no era el momento **- Si, está por ahora conectado a las maquinas, el golpe en el cráneo es lo que me preocupa, ahora mismo le están haciendo los últimos exámenes que pedí, ya sabremos a que atenernos cuando logre despertar-**

**-El abrió los ojos antes de que llegará la ambulancia, después se desmayo- **dijo en un susurro.

**-Debes ser fuerte, Sasuke-**

**-¿Sabes que me pidió poco antes del accidente?- **le preguntó y sin esperar respuesta siguió** – yo fui el responsable- **dijo apenado, era un idiota.

**-Si que lo eres-** exclamó Itachi, encontrando un rostro contrariado y de completo dolor en su hermano menor. –**Teníamos meses planeándolo, el me aconsejo que el mejor momento para que te enfrentaras a tu pasado sería después de la boda, Sakura también estaba de acuerdo-**

El rostro de Sasuke era una proeza, un gesto hablante.

**-No me veas con esa cara, ¿Qué querías? Tú eras imposible, no hubieses aceptado ni por que te amenazaran de muerte**- dijo el mayor como si aquello fuera lo más verídico en el universo.

**-No me das asco, lo… lo siento, hermano-** apremió levantándose de su silla en segundos, lo abrazo, como siempre quiso hacerlo, debía disculparse, luego si se avergonzaba mucho, podría echarle la culpa al estrés emocional.

El mayor sonrió, era lo que menos esperaba de el.

**-Bien**- se aclaró la garganta, quitándole melosidad al momento **-¿Cuándo podre verlo?-**

**-Sígueme, tonto y pequeño Sasuke- **Dijo recibiendo un seco gruñido, debido al mote de su infancia.

**SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS— SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—**

Estaba consiente desde hace una hora, se encontraba tan aburrido que ¡hasta la había contado!, pero no podía ni abrir los ojos, todo le pesaba, como si estuviera de bajo del agua, con toda esa masa haciendo presión en su menudo cuerpo. Confiaba que si descansaba recuperaría energía, pero tampoco quería dormirse, temía que si se sumergía en esa espesa niebla blanca que era la inconsciencia, no saliera más, tenía miedo de que le gustase tanto ese pacifico lugar que sería difícilmente arrastrado a la realidad.

En eso escucho voces, lucharía por hacerles saber que estaba consciente, que estaba bien, pero estaba ¿vivo?, empezaba a titubear, dudaba de su propio juicio…

Sabía que estaban cerca.

Sintió movimiento en su camilla y que una mano cálida arropaba la suya, hasta podría decir que había tres personas, por los timbres de voz que llegaban a su adolorido cerebro.

Hablaban de cosas sin sentido, a su parecer, no lograba entender a ciencia cierta que rayos decían, esta situación comenzaba a exasperarlo, sentía su boca amorfa, reseca, no podía mover sus extremidades, entro en pánico.

Sakura le preguntaba a Sasuke quien había sido los padrinos de la boda, respondiéndole este que por Naruto había sido Shikamaru y por el, Hinata, que era la que le parecía más normal.

Una risa, más parecida a un gorgoteo, salió de aquellos finos labios.

Fue interrumpida por el sonido estridente y enloquecedor de uno de los aparatos a los que estaba conectado el rubio.

Sasuke se alarmo, pero una mirada de reprimenda de su hermano logro que mantuviera en contra de su voluntad, la calma.

La peli rosa le abrió en un rápido movimiento la parte superior de la bata de hospital, impregnándole el pecho con un extraño liquido a la vez que Itachi apretaba el botón de alarma.

Sasuke se agarra de los cabellos, en un intento vago de no llorar como alma en pena. Se apresuro en mantenerse cuerdo, mientras veía a su hermano encender un extraño aparato, con dos superficies planas, parecido a audífonos extra grandes.

Naruto sufría un paro cardiaco.

Su cuerpo convulsiono antes las posibilidades venideras, sintiéndose un mero instrumento del dolor y la desesperanza. Jamás pensó poder aguantar tanto, sus piernas flaquearon, y por fin sus lágrimas como caudales risueños se abrieron paso, mientras que su conciencia exhausta de realismo, cedía.

**SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS— SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—**

Itachi caminaba de un lado al otro, notoriamente nervioso, cosa poco habitual en el, que estaba a acostumbrado a vivir con la muerte a sus espaldas, a veces de su lado, pero otras, lamentablemente como su enemiga.

-**Ya, cálmate**-habló despacio pero con toda la seguridad que podría albergarse en alguien muy capaz y elocuente.

**-¿Qué me calme?...** –suspiró **-¿Cómo me pides que me calme?-** reveló alterado.

Se sintió ofendida, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, es mas, dio lo mejor de si para salvarlo. El no lograría que se sintiera culpable.

**-Lo siento-** apremió mientras pasaba ambas manos por el rostro, tratando de relajarse, el menos que nadie podía perder la cordura.

**-El mejor para decírselo eres tu-** expresó bastante calmada.

**-Si-** dijo haciendo amago de agarrar a la peli rosa que se veía bastante afectada, la enrollo en sus brazos, no podía negarlo se sentía bien.

Ella se sentía protegida, como si su pecho fuera un escudo protector y sus brazos alas de fugaz bienestar.

**-Decirme… ¿Qué?-** convino, tratando de no adelantarse a los hechos, tratando de que su alma no abandonara su cuerpo, huyendo del sufrimiento.

Ambos se sorprendieron de verlo en pie, pues el moreno había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas sedado y con suero, por que luego de desmayarse era como si le hubiesen bajado el interruptor de sus energías vitales.

Itachi se separo delicadamente de Sakura, mientras se dirigía a paso firme hacia su hermano.

**-Te he dicho que debes ser fuerte Sasuke-** dijo rotundo **–Aun no ha despertado, y según los estudios es probable-** hizó una pausa tratando de darle apoyo silencioso.

**-No… no… no puede estar… No-** se dijo mas así mismo, mientras se sostuvo de la pared, sus fuerzas flaquearon, como anticipando el golpe emocional.

Sakura se abrazaba así misma. Ella le debía todo lo que era a ese hombre con personalidad infantil, habían crecido juntos, y hasta cierto, punto madurado juntos. Ella se había rendido cuando presento dos veces en la facultad de medicina y fue rechazada, pero el no se dejaría tan fácil, a escondidas la inscribió, diciéndole como excusa que a la tercera iba la vencida, y curiosamente así fue, Sakura fue aceptada; por ahora hacía de enfermera, mientras se graduaba, convirtiéndose en la mano derecha de Tsunade una genio y de Itachi, su anterior prodigioso pupilo.

**-Lo siento-** Itachi se acerco a el menor, aun algo consternado por la noticia, le puso una mano en el hombro para hacerle entender que no estaba solo, continuo **-Pero aun no es seguro, todo depende de su fuerza de voluntad, y si depende de eso, no debemos preocuparnos, el es fuerte, incluso más que tu o yo- **

Los remordimientos le carcomían el alma, si bien los demás le aseguraron no culparlo, nada se comparaba con la sensación que sentía, una brutal impotencia de no haber hecho lo que debió, su miedo lo llevo a esto, era hora de superarlo.

Suspiro, ahora que el lo necesitaba no le fallaría, no por segunda vez.

Haciendo amago de sus pocas fuerza se enderezo y salió de la estancia, dejando asombrados a los presentes en la habitación, quienes sonrieron escasamente, imaginándose, certeros, de la decisión que había tomado el moreno, no abandonarle y sobre todo, ser tenaz.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, pasando la mano de pared en pared, pintada de un color que le inspiraba desesperanza, no había alegría, no había calidez.

Allí frente a el se encontraban sus camaradas. La menuda Hinata con ojos hinchados, quien estaba adormecida en las piernas de su primo, un Gaara fumando un cigarrillo en la ventana a pesar de estar prohibido, una Ino preocupada hablando por teléfono, un Sai y un Shikamaru con postura indiferente, un lee que regresaba de comer algo.

Les agradecía profundamente su presencia, más allá de sus caras de pesadumbre, más allá de su incontrolable indiferencia, más allá de sus miradas cínicas y de sus posturas serias.

Es interesante como aprendemos por las malas a apreciar lo que es verdaderamente valioso, basta verlo amenazado, para reconocer lo relevante que es, todos lo notaron en las existencias vagas de sus rostros, vacios e inconformes.

Siguió caminando, debía pensar, debía… debía tantas cosas que ni se las imaginaba, solo quería estar solo, es estúpido que buscara alguna ridícula excusa para su propia persona.

Mas adelante, después de divagar durante un rato, dio con una terraza. Tenía en frente una manada de pinos, que brindaban una sensación emancipadora, de aire liberador, lo que necesitaba. Se inclino sobre ella, cerró los ojos, tratando de no solo apoyar su cuerpo, sino de amparar su alma, para desligarse de esos sentimientos negativos, para ayudar a ese dobe, a ese dobe que amaba.

Respiró pausadamente, ¡Como necesitaba de esa soledad, de esa tranquilidad!...

Se sintió renovado, con ganas de todo, así que casi corriendo fue a la habitación de sus pesadillas, de donde iría a sacar a su futuro, lo despertaría de su letargo, no se rendiría.

**SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS— SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS**

Se removió en su regazo.

La peli rosa estaba tiritando, con la mirada perdida en el infinito blanco del techo, mientras suspiraba, con la cabeza en aquellas fornidas piernas…

Itachi le acariciaba el cabello, de manera relajante, con tal lentitud que estaba adormeciéndola…

**-Debo moverme, por que si sigo así quedare como muerta por el cansancio en menos de un segundo-** apremió con una amplia sonrisa, mientras hacia amago de levantarse, en eso una pálida mano se sitio detrás de su nuca, dejándola como gelatina por segundos, provocándole una sensación orgásmica, realmente deliciosa, y graciosa a la vista ajena.

**-¡Rayos Itachi no hagas eso! ¡¡MMM!!-** quedó sin aliento por lo menos hasta su próxima vida, mientras se acurrucaba boca abajo en el mueble de la oficina privada del pelinegro, ser uno de los jefes tenia sus ventajas.

Itachi se arrodillo en el suelo, para estar a la altura de la peli rosa, y así darle un exquisito masaje de otra galaxia…

**-Estas muy tensa, Cere, déjame calmarte un poco-** Expresó con esa voz sensual innata, que lograría doblegar a cualquiera, esa voz ronca y serena que la llevaba a empujones a otro mundo, donde él, era el príncipe de sus sueños y objeto de sus mas íntimos deseos.

**-Espe… Ita… No es el… Momento… ¡Mmm!- **Dijo como pudo, pues las sensaciones no le dejaban ser elocuente, aquello debería estar prohibido, y si era así, cruzaría el mismísimo infierno, solo por sentirlo tan cerca, tan hombre**. -Que no… Me… Digas Cere…-** Dijo a regaña dientes pues odiaba el mote que le había impuesto el mayor, algo así como "Cerecita", solo quería entregarse por completo a lo que percibía en su espalda en ese momento.

No respondió, solo en mueco su media sonrisa Uchiha característica

**-No… Sonrías con mí… Tortura… ¡¡Mmm, esto es increíble, pe…ro eres un idi…ota!! –**

Solo eso basto para que se permitiera carcajear un poco, eso era lo que le llamaba la atención de Sakura, ella no buscaba aparentar, no buscaba su aprobación, aunque siempre había mantenido un respeto innegable, ella lo trataba como a cualquiera, eso lo hizo sentir extrañamente bien, pues siempre era el preferido, pero no el más querido.

**-Si que fue una "ideota", Cere-** dijo recalcando la palabra entrecortada emitida por una Peli rosa al borde del colapso de la relajación**.- ¿Sakura?-** preguntó…

Lo cierto es que le cuestionó mas bien al viento, por que ella estaba ya en los brazos de Morfeo, arrullada como un bebe, una replica de ternura invadió su gélido pero hermoso cuerpo, le beso los labios, dulcemente… en apenas un roce…

**-Me gustas, tosca Cereza –** confesó, ya se lo diría en otra oportunidad, por que sabia de sobra que era correspondido, pues su cuerpo la delato, amoldándose perfectamente a sus dedos expertos, mientras espasmos de gustos la invadían completa…

**SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS— SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS**

Abrió la ventana, dejando ver un día luminoso, pues era más o menos medio día, se sentía un poco perdido aun, por haber estado inconsciente tanto tiempo, pero eso no era lo relevante.

**-¿Cómo estas?-** Le hablo al oído, mientras acomodaba aquella rubia cabeza en la almohada…

**-Bien-** Respondió el cuerpo que se veía inerte en la camilla…

Su corazón se acelero, ¿había empezado a desvariar?... ¿tan rápido?, valla manera de ayudar a su ahora esposo.

**-No estas loco, es solo que aun no puedo moverme bien, por lo menos mis piernas funcionan, y mis manos, pero mi boca esta aun de medio lado…-** trato de reír pero se le hizo casi imposible…

Sasuke abrió los ojos como bolas brillantes, y si fuese Condorito, habría caído hacia atrás sin pensárselo dos veces.

**-Na… Naruto…-** lo abrazo con fuerza, con necesidad… como extrañaba esa estridente voz, esa terquedad justiciera, ese ardor pasional…

**-¡Me asfixias, por favor!- **pidió entrecortadamente… esa mentecita trabajaba de extrañas maneras, tenia un plan…

**-¿Ah?-** hasta ese momento fue consciente de los cambios, de esa manera tan perfecta y educada de hablar, nada del ridículo **"Dattebayo"**, cosa que odiaba, pero que ahora, extrañamente anhelaba, ese no era su dobe…

**-Que no me dejabas respirar, ya sabes ventilar mis delicados pulmones**- expresó de manera muy sabia el rubio, haciendo muecas inimaginables en su verdadera personalidad…** -Cuéntame ¿Quién eres?... ¿también estas herido?- **preguntó amablemente y con un mohín de empatía.

El moreno se puso verde, se le fueron los tiempos, se quedo sin aire, se alejo, pegando descaradamente la espalda a la ventana, para luego caer de lentamente al suelo, quedando sentado, y abrazándose las piernas…

Sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad, uno por uno, primero Itachi y ahora su rubio.

¿Qué sería de el si Naruto no lo recordaba?, si no recordaba lo que juntos habían vivido, sus peleas, sus arranques lobunos, cuando ridículamente aullaba, según el, de felicidad a la inalcanzable luna.

Todas aquellas promesas habían quedado atrás, pisadas por el cruel destino, quien no se detenía ante la tristeza en sus ojos, que estaba también, profundamente arraigada en su alma.

**-Jajaja Teme ¿Te asuste, cierto?-** gimoteo Naruto, casi saltando de alegría, para luego dejarse caer apabullado por la cara de mil demonios fúricos que ponía el moreno, debía llamar a seguridad, su vida corría peligro.**- Lo siento, pero debía jugarte una broma, pues mira el desastre que haces solo por tus estúpidos miedos-** hizó morritos, señalando la venda alrededor de su torso y alzando su brazo fracturado… la verdad no podía moverse mucho, y esa cosa gelatinosa metida hasta el esófago, por la nariz, no le ayudaba mucho.

Hizo ademan de vomitar, sufriendo su cuerpo leves espasmos.

**-Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya lo tengo**- le habló Itachi, quién estaba desde hace un minuto en la habitación, presenciando todo el acto de su cuñado, valla broma. Echo en la papelera el delgado tubo ensalivado de cabo a rabo, de casi veinte centímetros que se encontraba en las vías respiratorias del rubio.

**-¡Maldición, esto si que duele!, me recuerda a hace un par de noches dattebayo-** dijo sin pudor, sobándose el trasero y con tono de molestia actuada. Miró fijamente aun Sasuke casi acurrucado y a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Bromeo nuevamente tratando de bajar el drama del asunto, el quería que fuese jocoso, que lo abrazara y lo valorara ahora mas que nunca, no que se quedara como feto o chupándose el dedo, ¡Solo eso le faltaba!

Ese si que era su Naruto, resoplo, y acepto en lo mas profundo de su alma, que lo merecía, merecía todas las bromas pesadas solo por esa terrible equivocación.

Se levanto, prometiéndose a si mismo que bastaba de mentiras, de miedos y de actuaciones baratas, tenia hambre, así que se iría a comer algo, dándole tiempo a que el "payaso" de aquel hospital le jugara una mala pasada al resto del grupo.

Se acerco nuevamente a su esposo, dejándole en los labios un beso casto, y en el oído un susurro esporádico, pero certero…

"_Bienvenido, usuratonkashi"_

Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron como perdigones en plena faena.

Itachi solo suspiro, aquel par era único, convivir con ellos debía ser una experiencia única, graciosamente única.

**-Dale tiempo, la ha pasado mal-** le explicó el pelinegro, recibiendo un resoplido y unos morritos dignos de cualquier infante.

**-Gracias…-**

**-No hay de que, la verdad me sorprende que no hayas despertado antes, dado a tu molestia de no rendirte nunca-**

**-Oe hay algo que debo decirte, algo extraño me creerás loco, pero…- **trató de continuar, pero un dolor de cabeza, como si millones de agujas dieran juntas y con fuerzas a su cerebro, lo invadió, hizo que se tambaleara y que su cara cogiera palidez, más de la que tenia en esos momentos.

**-Estarás bien, tienes un colapso, es normal, sufriste un duro accidente, debes tener reposo, y no hacer movimientos rudos ni muy seguidos-** sentenció, como que si le hablara a algún niño desobediente.

**-Lo que digas, pero dame algo para el dolor, es insoportable-**se quejó

En ese momento entro una Sakura muy alterada, con el corazón casi saliéndole por la garganta.

Al llegar delante de ellos, no dudo, le sonrió a Naruto como nunca antes, allí en ese gesto, estaba inmerso el gran cariño que le profesaba, al voltear de cara a Itachi, se sonrojo, recordando en las circunstancia en que se había dormido.

**-Aquí tiene, Uchiha-san-** y le tendió la inyectadora llena de un amarillezco liquido.

El mayor arrugo el entrecejo, le molestaba la forma tan cordial en que lo trataba a veces Sakura.

**-¡Oh, no!, me quedo con las pullas en mi cabeza, pero nada de agujas-** se quejó cobardemente el rubio…

**-Vamos Naruto, te atraviesas delante de una gandola, ¿Y le vas a tener miedo a una simple e inofensiva aguja?-** apremió una silueta que abordaba a la habitación, se trataba de Sai, que era seguido de un preocupado Gaara, una llorona Hinata que venia con Neji, una sonriente Ino, un deshuesado Shikamaru, un perruno Kiba, que arribaba de hace poco, viajó de Texas cuando apenas se entero, un lee entusiasta.

**-No nos vengas con que no nos reconoces por que no te creeremos-** sentenció Kiba, posando una juguetona sonrisa, pues se habían conseguido con cierto moreno sumamente enojado y gritando improperios sobre cierta cabecita rubia abominable** -aunque ¡Buena broma!-**

**-¿Como te sientes Naruto-kun?- **preguntó la ahora no tan tímida Hinata, alejando cualquier comentario burlesco.

**-¿La verdad?, me siento como si hubiese corrido cinco días sin descansar, ya se me pasara, estoy bien, ya saben que me recupero rápido…-** dijo rascándose la nuca… luego se puso serio, **-Gracias por estar aquí chicos- **exclamó a cada uno de ellos, con la gratitud acentuada en sus pupilas.

**-Na, no es nada**- respondió entre bostezos Shikamaru, pues la verdad ninguno había dormido esos dos días…

**-Gracias igual, y vallan a descansar, les veo agotados- **

**-Si, deberían de hacerle caso a lo único coherente que ha dicho Naruto en mucho tiempo-** exclamó Sakura entre risas, estallando la algarabía en aquella estancia, unas más apenadas que otras, pero risas al fin.

**-Si me disculpan me retiro, Naruto, hablaremos antes de que se acabe mi turno, Sakura, ¿quieres acompañarme un momento?**- expresó Itachi, haciendo que las risas que aun se escuchaban cesaran de pronto.

¿Cómo le decía que no a cualquier cosa que le pidiese ese pedazo de hombre?...

**-Claro-** contestó con una sonrisa lo más tranquila y cordial que pudo **-Hasta luego chicos, nos vemos ¿mañana**?- preguntó

**-Si, por supuesto-**

**-Claro-**

**-Mmmju-**

**-Dalo por hecho-**

**-S si-**

**-¡Oh yeah, viva la flor de la juventud!**

**-Hasta mañana entonces- **respondió alegre la peli rosa, cayendo en cuenta en las diferentes y controversiales personalidades de su grupo**. **Aunque no sabe como podía parecer tan tranquila cuando los nervios la invadía.

Los demás se quedaron unos minutos en la estancia, y se fueron despidiendo uno tras otro, Naruto le entrego la llave de su departamento a Kiba, quien pretendía quedarse en un hotel, por supuesto el rubio se negó rotundamente, así que lo convenció de que se quedara el tiempo que necesitara en su casa.

Hasta que se quedo solo, es curioso como pasa el tiempo tan rápido cuando se aprecia con quien se esta.

Se agarro la cabeza nuevamente, ¡valla que le dolía!, y solo por tratar de levantarse para mirar por la ventana ese hermoso atardecer rojizo, otro día que agonizaba, dándole entrada a una renovada luna.

**-Te volverás loco, dobe- **le dijo, debido a las leyendas sobre aquellas personas que miraban mucho rato la luna, sencillamente terminaban con camisa de fuerza.

El rubio dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz ronca y seductora, pues había logrado hacer que una enfermera arrimara su cama un poco hacia la ventana, para ver mejor aquella esfera que lograba hipnotizarlo, como los ojos del portador de esa grave voz.

No pudo responder, y lo cierto era que no tenia ganas de hablar, el moreno pareció notarlo, por que solo se acerco lentamente hacia el agarrando su rubia cabeza entre sus pálidas manos.

**-Te amo-** expresó tranquilamente y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos **–Te necesito más que nada, pon atención por que no lo escucharas si tengo suerte, en mucho tiempo-** dijo interrumpiendo su discurso, pues el rubio bajo la mirada, notablemente nervioso, pues era la primera vez que este le soltaba tan implacables palabras, lo tomo con la guardia baja.

**-Lamento que tengas que escucharlo en estas circunstancias, pero quiero que sepas que eres mas importante para mi de lo que tu crees, te he fallado, quiero que me perdones, si quieres el divorcio-** hizó una pausa, tratando de calmarse, esas ultimas cuatro frases lograban alterarlo, ¿Qué haría el sin su rubio?, solo seria una existencia vacía. **–Lo comprenderé-** terminó diciendo, cosa que lo dolía, pero si esa era la voluntad de Naruto debía aceptarla, así su corazón quedase devastado, y en plena sequia.

Naruto aun seguía sin responder nada, eso solo estaba haciendo que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba, así que en un suave movimiento trato de separarse del rubio, si quería tiempo, se lo daría, si quería estar solo por el estaba bien, y si no quería hablarle perfecto, entendía.

Pero el rubio lo detuvo, y lo obligo a acostarse junto a el, acurrucándose en su regazo, suspirando de alivio, aun viendo esa limpia noche, infectada de estrellas, oscuras como su cabello, misteriosa como sus ojos, perfecto como su amplitud.

**-También te amo, teme y sabes que no soy nada sin ti-** dijo seriamente, y medio adormecido **–Mañana será otro día, descansa-** sentenció, apretando un botón para dejar a oscuras la habitación, medianamente en tinieblas, debido a la gran ventana abierta, por donde se introducía la gratificante luz de nuestra luna**.- ¡AHUUUUU!- **aulló, haciendo que caninos que se encontraran cerca ladraran y aullaran igual, y para dormirse casi en el acto…

Rio a carcajadas, internamente por supuesto, aun no recuerda de cual ridícula película saco su voluntad lobuna el rubio.

**-No te burles idiota**- sentencio el rubio adivinando las ideas de Sasuke, balbuceando quien sabe que cosas mas, cuando comenzó a ronronear de nuevo, sumergido en el mundo de los sueños.

**SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS— SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS**

Corría nerviosa por el pasillo, ya solitarios por la hora, no podía creer que se hubiese atrevido a tanto, ahora debía renunciar, o trasladarse a otro centro hospitalario, pero si era franca, no se arrepentía de nada, es mas, dentro de ella crecía un ápice de orgullo propio, pues hizo aquello que le demando el corazón, así eso la dejara sin empleo.

¿Pero eso pagara las cuentas y la universidad, tonta Sakura? Reprendió inútilmente su lado coherente.

Que bien, el sitio a donde ansiaba llegar, su casillero, quería cambiarse e irse, ya su turno había terminado esa mañana estaba aun allí por Naruto, solo tenia unas cuantas horas para dormir, quería tomar un baño caliente, y soñar, soñar que el hubiese actuado de otra manera.

**-Por fin te encuentro, cereza escurridiza- **

Esa voz la sobre salto, primero por que estaba en ropa interior, y segundo ¿Qué rayos hacia el allí?, ¿no le basto haberla dejado sin corazón por mantener los labios sellados, mientras ella intentaba de manera casi incoherente decirle que le gustaba?

¡Valla mierda, pues ya no le gustaba, Jum! ¿A quién engañaba? Si temblaba de pies a cabeza.

**-Vete-** dijo secamente, y sin hacer ningún movimiento para taparse la casi desnudez, no tenia ánimos de nada, total, ella había desnudado su corazón, que la viera así no contaba nada. Además eran amigos desde hace mucho, y a pesar de la confianza era la primera vez que Itachi la veía en ese estado, y valla que le agradaba aquella vista.

Pero el como muro ni se movió, así que la agarro por la cintura y la beso lenta pero intensamente, notando el leve temblor que recorría el menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos, debido a la excitación que emergía de sus propios actos. El como medico sabia mucho, eso le daba ventajas para adivinar en muchas ocasiones los sentires ajenos.

**-Tonta, no me dejaste hablar- **

Ella bajo la mirada, apenada y sonrojada hasta los límites humanos, era y se sentía realmente tonta, pues el moreno es su segundo mejor amigo y aun así se comportaba sosamente.

**-Su… supongo que ese es un si a mi pregunta-** dijo, tratando de serenarse, ubicando esos ónices resplandecientes y profundos.

No respondió con palabras, en eso Sasuke y el eran mas parecidos de lo que ellos mismos pensaban, pues preferían demostrar aquello que les quemaba el pecho en vez de decirlo, pues las palabras se las lleva en viento, los actos no, ellos trascienden.

A Sakura ese beso lento y sensual le supo a un si en letras mayúsculas.

El otro le supo a _"_Una cita, ahora, en mi departamento_"_

Y este otro, húmedo y acelerado, lo notó como a una noche muy entretenida, entre sonoros jadeos. Se sonrojo.

**-¿Nos vamos?-** preguntó el, a lo que solo Sakura sonrió y asintió, si que tenia materia de médium. Se rio para sus adentros, solo tenia suerte.

**SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS— SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS**

La semana de vigilancia había pasado rápido, ya hasta se había acostumbrado a la atención amena del hospital, pero le pareció de ensueño cuando le comunicaron que poda abandonar el sitio.

Ya tenia sus cosas, acomodadas por una Sakura que sonreía y se sonrojada en presencia de un pelinegro que la miraba de forma diferente, ¡ya era hora de que se sinceraran! Realmente estaba feliz por ellos.

**-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo, dobe?-** pregunta confidencialmente al oído de su esposo.

**-Si hablas de que quiero lanzarme de un acantilado, ¡por supuesto dattebayo!-** el moreno solo se paso la mano por la cara tratando de erradicar cualquier indicio de enojo ¿Por qué a el le tocaba enamorarse de alguien tan alejado de la inteligencia obvia?...

Una vez estando solos Naruto le comento que el ya lo sabia, pues Sakura le había confesado que eran pareja, hace cinco días exactamente, y que idiota era el.

**-No te insulte dobe-** exclamó algo apenado

**-Lo se, pero lo pensaste teme-** puso cara de indignación

**-Ja, ¿y ahora tú crees saber que es lo que pienso?-**

**-La verdad si, puedo apostar mi auto a que pensaste "**_**Oh ¿que hice yo para merecer enamorarme de este usuratonkashi"?- **_dijo con total cara de drama

**-Casi acertaste-** dijo entre modestas risas casi insonoras, mientras besaba esos labios canelas.

**-Oe teme-** pregunto Naruto, algo dudoso, pues sus amigos los esperaban en su departamento, para darle la bienvenida.

**-¿Mph?-**

**-Escapémonos-** dijo con una sonrisa zorruna el rubio, pues aun estaba pendiente la luna de miel y todas esas noches de sexo desenfrenado y salvaje.

Ahora fue el turno del moreno para casi aullar, pues Naruto le acababa de leer el pensamiento.

…

Una semana después todos sus amigos recibían una postal y unas hiperactivas fotografías, que mostraban a un rubio con un brazo enyesado lanzándose en benji, y a un muy malhumorado Sasuke, y otra en que ambos sonreían, en diferentes escalas, pero sonrisas al fin. Estaban muy bronceados.

**Dáliva, fin.**

* * *

_**Hoy no hay mucho que decir.**_

_**Solo que deseo leer el manga, tengo hambre y extraño a Alondra (mi tortuga muerta), solo eso.**_

_**"La imaginación es más importante que el conocimiento."**_

_**(Albert Einstein) **_


End file.
